1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an animal escape system and more particularly pertains to facilitating an animal rescuing itself from a swimming pool, the rescuing being done in a safe, reliable, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of escape systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, escape systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of facilitating self-rescue through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,523,516 issued Apr. 28, 2009 to Madison relates to an Extended Water Escape Ramp for Animals. U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,680 Issued Nov. 27, 2001 to Fulmer relates to an Animal Escape Device for Swimming Pools. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,540 issued Nov. 27, 1990 to Phelps relates to a Swimming Pool Escape System for Animals and Insects.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an animal escape system that allows for facilitating an animal rescuing itself from a swimming pool, the rescuing being done in a safe, reliable, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the animal escape system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating an animal rescuing itself from a swimming pool, the rescuing being done in a safe, reliable, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved animal escape system which can be used for facilitating an animal rescuing itself from a swimming pool, the rescuing being done in a safe, reliable, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.